


New Beginnings

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Fusion-Xyz Swap Au, M/M, Post War, Preyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: The fighting is over, at least for the most part, and Sora has something important he wants to say to Shun.A sort of, post war sequel to Hunting Game.http://archiveofourown.org/works/9128086Part of the 'Fusion-Xyz Swap AU- where Leo set up in the Xyz dimension instead of the Fusion dimension, and it was Fusion that was attacked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone(you know who you are)asked me how Preyshipping would even work in this AU considering Sora and Shun's, first meeting.
> 
> This is, probably the only way it would happen(or at least, this would be the start that could lead to it). Post-war.

Sora took a deep breath as he looked at the door, trying to psych himself up and convince himself that he could do this.

“Sora?” Tsukikage spoke from somewhere behind him, a hand touching his shoulder gently.

With Yuri and Yuya busy with their counterparts, Yuto mostly, and Selena and Yuzu in the same boat with their own counterparts, he’d found himself taken under the wing of Tsukikage and Hikage and spending time with them. He felt like he’d been unofficially adopted as a part of the Fuma clan.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this,” he said, hands shaking as he wrung them together. “I know what I said, that I would, but now I’m not so sure.”

Tsukikage gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, “There is no shame in choosing to wait a while longer,” he said. “Forgiveness is not an easy choice to make.”

“It’s not that, no entirely,” said Sora, looking up at him. “I’m just, I’m scared of him.”

“Fear is nothing to be ashamed of either,” said Hikage. “Especially in this case. However, if you choose to go in, we’ll be right out here the whole time.”

Sora smiled weakly, “Thanks.”

He looked back at the door, and the name on the plate beside it, ‘Kurosaki Shun’.

Composing himself he knocked on the door before pushing it open a crack.

“Oi, you awake in here?”

The only response was a noncommittal grunt and the sound of a creaking bed.

“Good, I’m coming in.”

Shun was bed bound, bandages wrapped around his torso and upper arms and a plastic hospital band around his wrist. He glanced up at the sound of Sora’s approach, closing the book he was reading.

“I’m surprised to see you here,” he said after a moment.

“Yeah, I am too,” said Sora, steeling himself as he walked in. “I almost bailed and ran away.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because this is something I need to do.” He took a deep breath, leveling his gaze with Shun’s. “You hurt me Kurosaki, you hurt me in a way you couldn’t understand. To be honest I’m terrified of you, and it’s taking everything I have not to run from the room right now. Every nerve in my body is telling me to run and never look back.”

“But you’re still here.”

Sora nodded, hands shaking, “I am.”

It was about then that Shun noticed that Sora was fiddling with the buttons on his jacket, undoing them one by one.

“What are you doing?”

“I want you to see this, to see how your hurt me, to know what you did to me,” said Sora, hanging his jacket on the corner of the chair. Slowly he pulled his shirt up and Shun mad an audible noise of surprise.

A pair of long jagged scars ran across his back, continuing onto his chest, the tell tale signs of having been on the wrong end of a Force Strix’s talons.

“The doctors said I was lucky they didn’t get infected,” said Sora, turning so Shun could see his back. “They also said that this is as good as they’ll heal. I’ll have these forever. This is what you did to me Shun.”

Shun’s voice caught in his throat as he tried to find the words to speak, it had never once occurred to him the damage he’d inflicted upon people.

“I did that?” he asked finally.

Hands still shaking, Sora smoothed his shirt out and nodded.

Shun opened his mouth to speak, only managing to trip over his words a few more times. “There is, nothing I can say that wouldn’t sound like an excuse. And there is no excuse.”

“That’s fine. I don’t want you to say anything if you don’t mean it, and I don’t want your pity,” he said. “But despite all that, I forgive you.”

Shun blinked in shock as he stared at Sora.

“What?”

“I said I forgive you. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still afraid of you, and this doesn’t mean I like you or trust you, not by a long shot. And I can’t speak for everyone else, but for me, I forgive you.”

“Why?”

Sora sighed as he sat down, gripping his knees tightly. He shifted his gaze around, trying to find something to look at that wasn’t Shun and his unnerving gold eyes. In the end he settled for looking at Shun.

“Because, because I want to believe that people can change, that anyone can change if they want to. I saw you in the final fight, fighting with us, against your own allies, so I know you want to change.” Shun looked away from him but Sora continued, “I want this all to end, all this fighting and hating.”

Sora shook his head, a few tears stinging his eyes, “Tsukikage told me something, that even though the fighting has ended, nothing’ll really change if we just keep hating each other, it’ll just create and endless cycle. I can’t speak for anyone else, and I can’t change their minds, maybe I won’t even be able to change yours but maybe I can be a start. Cause maybe if we’d met under different circumstances, peaceful ones, maybe we could have even been friends.” Tentatively, he held out his hand to Shun, trying to keep from shaking.

“I want to try again, to have a fresh start and put this all behind us, so maybe we can do better. Hi, I’m Shiunin Sora, First year Obelisk Blue from Duel Academy, you?”

For a moment Shun stared at Sora’s outstretched hand, marveling at the fact that Sora was willing to do this, even after everything he’d done to him and his comrades.

“Kurosaki Shun,” he said, taking Sora’s hand in his and returning the gesture. “Second year student from Heartland Academy, Spade branch. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Outside the room, listening quietly to Sora in case he needed them, Tsukikage and Hikage smiled, perhaps things were looking up after all.


End file.
